


You thought I was being eloquent but really I'm just quoting a guy who made a lot of dick jokes

by baltshake



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Fantasizing, Genderfluid Character, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone who you're fairly certain is in love with yourself as a fighter for justice and yourself as quote-happy teacher should have been a lot easier than it was turning out to be. The loving bit was easy. The coming out and saying it part was not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You thought I was being eloquent but really I'm just quoting a guy who made a lot of dick jokes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between episode 2 and 3 of the television series as I haven't been really able to power past seven minutes of episode 3. Feedback is always welcome!

Adrian Seidelman was genderfluid. When he donned that particular name, he also took along ‘he’ as well as his trusty glasses. But she was also Cybersix so when the binder came off and the hat came out, so did ‘she’. It wasn’t being one or the other, it was just the matter of being both. So that was all well and good then.

What perhaps was not all well and good was that she was part of the Cyber Series created by an evil doctor so was, in fact, not human. Something that was more good but perhaps not so well was that she dressed up in a body suit and floppy hat and protected the city of Meridiana like some superhero in heels. In fairness, she rather liked the ones that wore heels more than those that did not.

But to top of this stockpile of secrets was the fact that the beloved literature teacher of Meridiana High School had a crush the size of Europe on said school’s biology teacher. So that wasn’t particularly all well and good but who’d penalize a daydream or two about best friends? Especially if those daydreams stayed locked away to never see the light of day.

With all that said, perhaps fantasizing in public was a bad idea.

\- - -

Shakespeare. Probably the most quoted man in English and English literature classes due to his flowing prose and many celebrated plays and sonnets. While not his favorite of playwrights, Adrian couldn’t deny that he had a fondness for the dead bard. A bisexual man who made an awful lot of dick jokes and continued to go on and on about the earl he loved? Adrian was in no way opposed to that. But he wasn’t exactly allowed to elaborate on the extent of the penis puns to his high school class and so focused on the more well known lines.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” he read aloud and if he smiled while thinking of blond hair, well, he loved this sonnet. That was all anyone would ever get out of him on the matter. 

There was no denying his want for Lucas though. He’d happily accept the man’s head on his shoulder as they’d curl up in front of the TV to watch football. He’d happily hold Lucas’s hand under the table as they had breakfast at their café. And he’d also happily have his mouth glued to the front of the man’s pants and give Lucas’s cock the workout of its life under the table at said café. A person could dream, couldn’t they?

And dream he did. Alright, so maybe his dreams mostly involved them cuddling which was more than adequate in a nighttime encounter. But during his waking hours when he was enclosed up in his apartment, Adrian could indulge in his smuttier fantasies. 

He’d been pleased to find that his vagina seemed to work as well as any other human’s did and he was able to grow horny and orgasm in a way that he felt was both common and satisfactory. Masturbating was fun for him. It allocated time where he could focus on himself. Not defending Meridiana, not devising class lecture plans or homework, and not the constant worrying over the past he couldn’t change.

No, during that time, it was just Adrian fantasizing about Lucas. About how his chapped lips would probably feel against his own when they kissed and then on his neck and chest. How the man could haul him into his lap with ease, drag out his shirt from his pants and then press his hand into Adrian’s pants— 

“Uh… Mr. Seidelman?”

Thankfully, he hadn’t been narrating what had been going on in his head. But that didn’t change the fact that Adrian’s cheeks were pink and he must have been staring into space a touch longer than usual to arouse his students curiosity. He cleared his throat hard and turned to face them all again.

“There’s been a cold flying around lately,” he said sternly. “And I might have caught it. Be sure to go to bed early tonight and look after yourselves.” He coughed as he sat at his desk and saw a certain face at the window of his classroom out of the corner of his eye. A very concerned face. Oh goddammit all. 

“You can work on your homework from other classes for the rest of the lesson.” Adrian said this quickly as he pulled out the assignments he still needed to grade. “Study hall.”

A rush of excited whispers spread over his class at this announcement which gave him time to sink back into his desk chair and sigh. How embarrassing.

\- - -

“Adrian! Hey, Adrian!” 

Unable to tell whether he wanted to sigh or smile at the call, Adrian slowed down his pace and anticipated the hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t disappointed and turned his head up to look into Lucas’s worried face. “What’s wrong, Lucas?”

The blond fell into step beside him as Adrian refused to slow down and he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of Lucas’s hand still on his shoulder before it moved down to hold his elbow lightly. Then it was gone and he tried not to show that he was rather disappointed.

“I heard a couple of the kids talking. Said you were sick and got all pink in class.” 

He wasn’t blushing nor was he avoiding Lucas’s gaze at this point. Or maybe he was. Sometimes, the road they walked on every day was very interesting. “I think it’s just a little cold,” he said hastily. “Maybe not even that. You know how I drift off sometimes.” 

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the little smile on his friend’s face and felt relief fill him as his fib was accepted. It wasn’t as though it was completely untrue. There was no way he’d ever divulge in his fantasies and especially not to Lucas. But outright lying to the man was growing harder ever since Adrian had acknowledged that what he was feeling for him strayed outside of only platonic.

“Yeah, I know you do that,” Lucas was saying and nodded along in understanding. “But are you sure you’re okay? It’s not like you to just space out in the middle of class.” He trailed off as though thinking and Adrian held his breath. “Maybe try to go straight home tonight? I can pick you up some soup if you want it.”

The thought of being taken care of by Lucas nearly sent him into another daydream but he quickly reigned himself in. Coming over to his apartment would mean that he’d see the clothes he wore as Cybersix which would mean Lucas would know. As accepting and wonderful as he was already sure his friend was, Adrian wasn’t prepared to go down that road just yet and lay himself exposed. Later on, he’d have the mental fortitude.

“Thank you. That’s very nice of you.” He gave the man a warm smile and rested a companionable hand on the back of Lucas’s arm. If he stepped a bit closer, he could loop their arms together. Again, he had to practice restraint. “But I think I’m fine. Really. How about I call you when I’m settled at home and let you know I’m alright?”

Adrian hated turning Lucas down all the time, he really did. Next time. He promised himself that he’d accept next time no matter what it was.

There was that little sag of disappointment in the other’s shoulders that almost broke his self imposed restraint. Since when did he recognize all the signs of Lucas’s moods? “Alright. I’ll probably be home most of the night so call me when you can.”

Nodding and giving him another smile, Adrian then walked along in silence until it was time for him to turn onto his street. It would be so easy to let Lucas walk him to his apartment. He was sure the man would do it. He already knew how the other felt about Cybersix and he had a sneaking suspicion that there might be similar feelings for Adrian. But, for one last time today, he held himself back. Instead, he just said his goodbyes and they parted ways.

Later on, he could call Lucas and they could talk for longer than they really needed to over something just so he could hear his friend’s voice. 

“Or,” he muttered to himself as he spotted a few Fixed Ideas sprinting into an alleyway. “I could have a night out.” It looked like that call would have to wait.


End file.
